User talk:Skullkeepa14/Archive 3
Poll :About your poll. I think that you should wait longer people here are moving up in rank and the newbies aren't joining. Unless you find a way to supply at least rank five and six wait. 14:18, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I like the green on your page it should not be the same a Leinardo smith's but... #347235 -- 20:29, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I fine with him copying me it means I did a really good job at making my page. (with german77 help) -- 01:15, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Everyone goes with green now it's a great color but, is it becuase people are to lazy to change code? 16:28, 15 July 2009 (UTC) reality User:Johnater is my real Bro. -- 16:23, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Trade Those flowers and thornax you ordered... Well, just accept the friend request from me and I'll send. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia 09:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Trade Those flowers and thornax you ordered... Well, just accept the friend request from me and I'll send. http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dserbia 09:11, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Ok i'll give u the clix now, and i was the one that clicked ur stunt track rank 1-- 09:14, 16 July 2009 (UTC) OK, accept the friend requet from Ecaward Just put -- 09:58, 17 July 2009 (UTC) 40 x 40 click trade? Hey I need orange bricks fast think we can do a click trade? -- 10:06, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Celebration!!!!!!!!! I have reached 500 edits and I have 30 gypsum and 13 pipes!!!!!! W00T!!!!!-- 11:23, 17 July 2009 (UTC) You forgot to end the big with a I fixed it. Other wise it would have made everyones comments after it big also. -- 12:12, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Ecawards Great now you can use on your page! -- 12:07, 17 July 2009 (UTC) !!!!!! Copy and past this on your page and next time you go to T-T you get 25% off you bill Favour Hi skull wow 100 edits thats pretty good keep it up. Can you visit the traffic pages. If you want you can put you're sig in my traffic or even Leinardosmith's traffic.-- 23:14, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Returning the favor Great! (by the way go to nastajia12 i asked her to put up the licence modules if you want them you need to click on her module 100 times.-- 17:43, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :NOTE:When making a heading only use two or more ( ). 00:27, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Nails I have more than 250 nails for 2 clix each just offer on store talk page. -- 09:50, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Yes I do... so ---- Yes how many do you want? (Please reply me in User talk:Joeman200/Terrific Trades) thanks -- 15:29, 20 July 2009 (UTC) 100 x 100 click trade Hey I gave you all my (84) clicks on your elemental module and pet bat and pet panther. (I split it up evenly. 21 on Pet bat, 21 on pet panther, and 42 on elementals.) So could you start clicking on my pet wolf and pet turtle. Thanks. -- 00:26, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Sorry I only need 99 on my pet turtle and I will get the wolf blueprint tomorow so I don't need you to click on my wolf. -- 01:46, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Arrggghhhhhhh!!!!! you should have told me u were gonna give clix!!!!!!!!!!!-- 07:27, 30 July 2009 (UTC) It's fine. I did spend 84 clicks on your modules but not for the trade. I was low on purple and green so I clicked and clicked and clicked. Now I have about 50 green and 70 purple! I will still give you your 100 clicks if you will still give me those. -- 01:15, 31 July 2009 (UTC) hello Hello skull i was just wondering if you wanted to join Hive-- 18:27, 1 August 2009 (UTC)